User blog:Joshuakrasinski/principal brown vs principal skinner
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES PRINCIPAL BROWN VS PRINCIPAL SKINNER BEGIN! Principal Brown: i'm the principal of elmore jr high now i'm gonna fry this skinny french fry up, cause when it comes to school workers your the dumbest of the dumb, i know your tortured by bart but give the kid some slack, he has creativity something you lack, you a wuss against your mother i'm surprised you still live with her. you never got a family with the late krabappel and you will never eitheir. i'm a beast on the mic you better get ready, serving you more beatings it will make you wet the beddy, better do some good before i smack your toupee off, i'm ended my first verse here but i think you've had enough, Skinner: i'm the master of my fate made bart simpson spill his milk, when i rap againt my opponent my voice is pure silk, that was a low blow what you said about edna, so now i've made it my mission to verbally diss ya, you name is fake plus you never got your diploma, you are gross to love ms.simian gonna send you home to momma, i'll bake you like steam hams then shave off all your fur, i may not be scottish but i will beat you in a blur, chalmers always yells at me so i'm taking out my rage on you, when this battle is over it will be the end of you, Brown how dare you diss miss simian she's just misunderstood, i'll teah not to mess around my neighborhood, my diploma was fake as is my name, but atleast my show has a lot more fame, your series can't stay fresh it''s on life support, your a dumbass of dumbass your getting an f on your report, (make a alarm sound) i'm a rapping rampage someone call the police, you show is something i like the least, i got no beef against ya but your clearly on crack, cause all your school rules are wack, Skinner: i'm know for being wimpy but tonight like a cheetah i pounce, cause when it comes to fighting i am no louse, your show makes no sense a mess of different styles of animation, your leading your whole neighborhood to damnation, i uphold the law in my school your gonna be punished, cause all your rules are just rubbish, you flunked out of this rap class, i'm gonna kick your brown furry ass, i won this rap battle it's best you repeat this class again, cause if you don't your career is at an end, Brown don't tell me what to do i'll tear your school apart, SKinner Then your no better then gumball or that troublesome simpson named bart, Brown your skills can't save you from this verbal beating so stop slacking, Skinner your a ticking time bomb discipline is what your lacking, don't bother rapping back your known for monkey lip smacking, i saw you in the closet making out with the old monkey hag, face it this win for me in the bag, look i know your have a hard life but that's no excuse to be grumpy, you thought you had won but it's you who ended up unlucky, for your awful dissin i know what to do here is a latest professor frink made invention. haul your ass out of this building cause i'll see you in detention. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S!! *school bell rings* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts